


Cough Syrup

by MalachiJones (miasmicdisaster)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Medicine, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicdisaster/pseuds/MalachiJones
Summary: ANONYMOUS ASKED: My dude I need a cuddle drabble with Alek and Trevor now cause of you.Aleks' immune system was not great.I mean, it wasn't the worst. He got sick maybe once a year, usually at a convention, but it would always last an unbelievable amount of time, and it would always mutate into something worse. This made him very cautious when it came to germs. When he wasn't scrubbing his hands clean after a bit for the channel, or using hand sanitizer every time he shakes someone's hand, he was probably just avoiding large groups of people as a whole.But, of course, PAX came around, and he lost himself in the excitement of it all, and of course, got sick.





	Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out.... Longer than expected, but I don't regret it. It makes me so happy!

Aleks' immune system was not great.

I mean, it wasn't the worst. He got sick maybe once a year, usually at a convention, but it would always last an unbelievable amount of time, and it would always mutate into something worse. This made him very cautious when it came to germs. When he wasn't scrubbing his hands clean after a bit for the channel, or using hand sanitizer every time he shakes someone's hand, he was probably just avoiding large groups of people as a whole.

But, of course, PAX came around, and he lost himself in the excitement of it all, and of course, got sick.

After coming back to work, it was obvious to everyone that an illness was settling into Aleks, even if he himself didn't realize it. He kept complaining about a migraine that wouldn't go away, and a chill he couldn't warm up. He conducted business slower than usual, and everyone was silently thankful they had no plans to film that day.

The day after that was significantly worse.

From the moment waking up, Aleks knew he had begun to be sick. His throat burned, like after a shot of liquor, but it wouldn't go away no matter what he chased it with. His back and legs ached, and his headache settled right between his eyes and behind his nose, with a throbbing sensation that nearly blinded him. Despite knowing this, he started to get ready for work, hoping that if he could at least power through today, he would get enough work done to be alright to take the next week off.

It was when he was at the kitchen counter, the Keurig machine pouring warm liquid into a rinsed clean (not washed, god forbid anyone wash any dishes in warehouse) mug, that Trevor came up to him. It was at first to grab a water bottle from the fridge, but Aleks flipping through various boxes of different tea must have caught his eye. Eventually, Aleks settled on a tea that claimed to cure a sore throat, and he ripped the packaging open and placed the tea bag in the freshly finished cup of hot water.

Aleks didn't even notice Trevor until he tapped him on the shoulder. The contact sent a quick shiver down Aleks' spine, and he couldn't tell if it was from shock or illness, but he really didn't care too much. He turned around, and through sleepy, half-squinted eyes, looked at Trevor. He seemed to have a look of concern on his face, his eyebrows furrowing a line into his forehead.Â 

"Morning, Aleks," Trevor greeted, to which Aleks just groaned in response. Trevor laughed nervously at that. "Are you alright? You look-"

"Like shit," Aleks mumbled, turning back towards his tea. He wrapped the string of the bag around his finger and dipped it in and out again, trying to will it to become stronger faster. "Feel like shit."

"I wasn't going to be the one to say it, but yeah," Trevor laughed again, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "You should... go home. I think you're sick."

Aleks shook his head, making a humming noise that sounded like _mnh-unh._

"No?"

"No," Aleks confirmed, "I have to meet with James, film a Wrong Side, then the meetin' with Brett about next week's videos-"

"Let me sub in for you. You need a break. And, honestly, I don't think Brett would want within ten miles of you while you're like this," Trevor countered, setting his water bottle aside. He leaned his back to the counter, forcing Aleks to look at him. "Please, go home."

Aleks grunted.

Trevor reached a hand over, placing it on the hand with the tea bag. Aleks let it go quickly, and let him hold his hand. If Aleks wasn't delusional with sickness, he would have blushed, but the contact in that moment felt more natural than anything; like it was the only thing he needed to make him feel better. It made his eyelids flutter shut, and his lips part, and he silently hoped he didn't look as touch starved as he felt.

"Go home. I'll come over later, I'll bring some medicine. We can watch a movie," Trevor sung happily, a lopsided grin making it's way onto his face.

Aleks opened his eyes, looking at Trevor from the corner of them. "I get to pick?"

"Always."

Aleks, though delirious, smiled. "Okay."

Trevor grinned wider at that, and ran his fingers back and forth over Aleks' knuckles for a moment. He then pulled away, leaving Aleks' hand cold and tingly, before he trotted off to his desk. Aleks grabbed his phone and his jacket, and decided to take the mug with him. He'll return it at some point.

 

//

 

Aleks was drifting in an out of consciousness more often than usual.

He remembers crawling onto the couch after getting home from the warehouse, but doesn't remember putting on "The Office", and especially doesn't remember taking off his shoes and jeans. He wakes fully at some point and stares blankly at the television, half-watching, but really just paying attention to the colors and the motions. He stays like this for a while, cycling between having three blankets piled on himself, to kicking them off in a sweat. He eats and drinks nothing, because he's too lazy to get up, and only moved for the occasional bathroom break, or to hit "keep watching" on the remote.

He must have left his door unlocked, because when Aleks ignored three soft knocks, the noise of it opening and closing was abundant. "Who's the-" Aleks tried, but the words felt like fire. His question fell into a coughing fit, each time sending a stabbing pain through his chest and ribs.

"It's me, it's me," Trevor confirmed quickly, making his way to the couch. He carried a large CVS bag, and he quickly dug into it, pulling out a water bottle. He tossed the bag onto the coffee table, and opened it for Aleks, holding it up to his lips. Aleks took it easily, and drank it like he'd just ran a marathon. Trevor pulled it away quickly. "Sips, man. Sheesh, you'll make yourself vomit."

Aleks moaned, licking the droplets of water off his lips. "Mmm.. Haven't drank or ate anything."

"That's not good. Lucky for you, though," Trevor reached into his back and pulled out a small, circular Tupperware container full of a yellow liquid, with noodles and carrots and chicken. Trevor smiled at Aleks. "I made you soup. My mom's recipe. Always made me feel better."

Aleks didn't say anything, but he watched him carefully. Over the next few minutes, Trevor unpacked his bag. He lined various (healthy) snack foods up, along with a probiotic smoothie. He set out a few medications, and opened each one individually. He poured some orange syrup into a shot glass, and opened an orange pill bottle, taking one out. He explained that these were leftover antibiotics from a previous ailment he had, but Aleks didn't care either way.Â 

Trevor wrapped his arm around Aleks, helping him sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Mm," Aleks responded, leaning into Trevor like his life depended on it. Trevor smiled, rubbing circles into Alek's hip.

Trevor explained while Aleks half-listened to him that he needed to eat before taking the medicine, so he slowly sipped and munched on the chicken-noodle soup. They didn't talk much, but Trevor never moved his arm. 

After finishing about half of it, Aleks set it back on the coffee table, content and full. Trevor smiled. "Good boy. You ready for the medicine?"

"Just give it to me," he mumbled. Trevor reached down and grabbed the shot glass filled with the cold medicine, and pressed it to Aleks' lips, tilting his head back and letting it pool into his mouth. The taste was awful, and it took a moment for Aleks to swallow it, but he did. His nose wrinkled with a wince, and he groaned loudly. Trevor then reached down and handed him the antibiotic, which Aleks washed down with a water bottle.Â 

They settled into each other comfortably. Aleks rested his shoulder into Trevor's underarm, leaning his head against him as best he could, while Trevor moved his arm from his waist to around his shoulders. "What movie?" Trevor would ask, after a moment of silence.

"...Love, Simon."

Trevor started giggling. "You watch that shit?"

"You don't?"

Trevor didn't respond to that, but Aleks took his laugh as a no. Trevor fooled with the menus for a moment before renting it. 

The opening played, and Aleks curled his knees to his chest, leaning into Trevor as best he could. Trevor had begun to idly run his hand through Aleks' hair, and the movement made his heart skip a beat. With his other arm, Trevor wrapped it around Aleks' legs, and pulled him into his lap easily, making their strange little cuddling position easier on both of them. Aleks nuzzled the top of his head into Trevor's neck, trying to focus on the movie that had just begun, but Trevor was rubbing the side of Aleks' waist and it was getting increasingly harder.Â 

Alek's tilted his head up, nose rubbing against Trevor's neck. He paused for a moment, before placing a sloppy kiss right underneath his jaw. Aleks could feel Trevor's heartbeat against his lips, and he flushed with embarrassment. He opened his mouth, ready to blame his illness for his dumb, impulsive decision to do that, when he was interrupted.

Trevor curled his index finger, placing it under Aleks' chin, using the angle to tilt his head up. Trevor searched Aleks' eyes for a sign of protest, and then leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips. It was how every first kiss usually went, slow, still, questioning; but Trevor turned bright pink. His heart rate picked up, and he could feel Aleks beginning to smile into it, so he pulled away.

Aleks was in fact smiling, smiling harder than Trevor has ever seen him. He was filled with joy and medicine, and he felt like he'd just discovered fire, because _holy shit,_ how come it took them so long to do this? Trevor's kiss felt like magic, and if it took being sick for it to happen, Aleks wanted to be sick forever if it meant sloppy, tired kisses from him.

Speaking of-

"You're going to get sick," Aleks' voice shuddered slightly as he got worried, questioning whether or not this was a good idea in the first place. Trevor shook his head.

"Don't overthink this," he mumbled, then pinched Aleks' cheek, leaning down for another kiss. 

This one moved more, it was more confident. Trevor's lips were wet and warm and they felt like heaven against Aleks. Trevor's hands moved to the sides of Aleks' heads, stroking and playing with his hair gently. Aleks got a rush of boldness and repositioned their lips so he could bit down slightly on Trevor's bottom lip. In response, their was a soft exhale, and Trevor's tongue ran along Aleks' lips happily.Â 

They kissed like this for what felt like forever, but was probably only a minute; when they pulled away, Aleks looked drunk on love; his hair was mussed up in every direction, and his pupils were blown. Trevor's lips were red and glossy with saliva, puffy from use and quivering for more. They stared at each other for a while longer, trying to will the other to speak, but neither found the words.

Eventually, Trevor spoke, before moving in to place a soft kiss to Aleks' cheekbone. "You taste like cough syrup."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my tumblr, tag me in art or posts, request or just talk to me: @mundej.


End file.
